


Lace

by faithful_lie



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bottom Namjoon, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Genderqueer Character, Hair Pulling, Kare Shirt, Lace Panties, Other, Panties, Rough Sex, Smut, So Sorry about that, Swearing, Top Seokjin, Verbal Humiliation, forgot that tag oops, gender expression, genderqueer namjoon, i wrote about 50 percent of this whilst tipsy, long haired namjoon, office worker namjoon, sorry - Freeform, tags are a mess, the plot line revolves around panties and i'm not remotely sorry, youtuber seokjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithful_lie/pseuds/faithful_lie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seokjin had always wanted to see Namjoon in lace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my dongsaeng, Dongmin ;)
> 
> Warnings are tagged ~
> 
> read on aff [here](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1142172)

 “Namjoon,” came Seokjin’s soft voice, “I have a gift for you.” 

“Oh really?” Namjoon turned away from the washing up in excitement, sweeping a little wave of water out of the sink and onto the floor where it pooled around his socked feet and soaked into the bottoms of his leggings. “Oh.” He said, gazing at his sodden socks in embarrassment. Seokjin tried not to smile as he turned away, but failed. 

“Come find me when you've cleared that up.” The words floated back over his shoulder as he swayed out of the room, amusement layered in his voice. 

Namjoon supposed that he might as well finish up the washing up before attempting to clean in case he made any more mess. Only when everything was finally laid out on the drying board did he remove his sodden socks and pad across the room to fetch one of the hand towels. He dried around the sink and the side of the cupboard before dropping the towel over the puddle that had formed on the floor. It absorbed the water well like he'd hoped and so he bundled it up along with his socks and chucked it in the washing machine, making a mental note to get a replacement later and knowing full well that he would almost certainly forget. Regardless, he went off in search of Seokjin. 

The older man was, as usual, in his office, editing a video. He didn't respond as Namjoon entered, in fact he didn't even acknowledge his presence until Namjoon laid his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders, gazing at the open editing software on the screen.  

“Hey,” Seokjin murmured, tipping his head back to rest against Namjoon’s stomach. 

“How's it going?” Namjoon asked, moving the white headphones Seokjin was wearing off one of his ears. 

“I'm just making an edit. Sekai. But I need a break.” Seokjin released a soft sigh and leaned forwards, his blonde fringe flopping over his eyes as he pulled off the headphones. He saved and closed the editor then switched off his computer. Namjoon moved back to allow him to stand and followed him as he made his way out of the room and down the hall, as always admiring the way his broad shoulders tapered to such a narrow waist, how his tight jeans showed off not just his lean legs, but his cute ass too.  

They reached the bedroom and Seokjin moved aside, gesturing for Namjoon to enter first. He obliged, stepping through into the room decorated in soft tones. Today the lights were dimmed and there was a large flat box in the centre of the four poster bed, a pale pink ribbon tied around it and holding it closed. He heard Seokjin stepping into the room behind him, pulling the door closed after himself, and turned to gaze at Seokjin. The blonde had a smug smile on his face. 

“Is this what I think it is?” Namjoon asked curiously but Seokjin only motioned him towards the bed. He crawled to the centre, trailed his hands across the ribbon and admired the glossy material the box was made of. He picked it up carefully, reverently, pulling it towards himself before he tugged on the ribbon, untying the simple bow. By then, Seokjin had also joined him on the bed.  

Namjoon wanted to cry a little bit when he finally lifted the lid of the box and gazed at the contents; a huge selection of female underwear of various different types. They'd spoken about this a couple times, the fact that he wanted to try experimenting with his clothes. But the fact that Seokjin had listened, truly listened, and had gone out of his way to buy something like this for Namjoon, it had him a little choked up. He looked up at Seokjin helplessly, speechless, and received a laugh in response. 

“Yes it's all for you. I didn't know what you'd like so I got lots of different types.” Namjoon pretty much threw himself across the bed, landing in a heap on top of Seokjin with tears brimming in his eyes. 

“Thank you so much, this is amazing.” Seokjin laughed again. 

“Well aren't you going to look at them?” Namjoon climbed off his boyfriend, eliciting a pained groan when he accidentally elbowed the elder in the process. He smiled apologetically before starting to pull the different kinds of underwear out of the box and lay them out in front of him. There was a huge variety of colours and lots of different styles; girl boxers, hipster shorts, boy shorts, low and high waisted briefs and a few others he didn't know how to classify (he just typecast them as assorted panties). There were even a few skimpy strips of material masquerading as thongs. The range was a little overwhelming. He was pretty sure there was more underwear laid out in front of him than he'd ever owned at one time at any point in his life. “You okay there?” Seokjin nudged him. Namjoon broke out into a smile, eyes curving up and the tears that had built up there finally fell.  

“I just…” Namjoon began, hiccupping softly, “I can't believe you.” 

“So you like them?” 

“I love them.” He began to cry proper when his boyfriend’s arms wrapped around him from behind, enveloping him in a tight hug. 

“You want some privacy to try them on? I only ask that you show me when you put on the last pair.” Namjoon craned his head around, slightly confused; he had no idea which pair was the last. “There's one more pair under that tissue paper. Perhaps you could leave it ‘til last.” Seokjin murmured, laying a gentle kiss on Namjoon’s forehead. He drew away, pausing to take Namjoon’s hair down from his ponytail and run his fingers through it. “Have fun Joon-ah.” He smiled warmly before he excited the bedroom, the door closing with a quiet click. 

Namjoon gazed down at the multitude of underwear laid out before him. He better make a start if he was going to try all of them; he couldn't keep Seokjin out of their bedroom forever - that was more than a little bit unfair. With a look of determination, he swept his hair back off his shoulders and made up his mind about exactly what order to try them on in. This was going to be fun.  

 

It took a long time to try on all the pairs, feeling how they fit differently, seeing how much they covered up (or not), admiring how the different colours looked against his skin. He had never been so grateful for Seokjin’s insistence on having what was essentially a wall of mirrors on one wall with a generous wardrobe hidden behind. Namjoon had found it weird at first, he'd felt self conscious able to see his every move like that, especially when they were being intimate. But now he was used to it, he appreciated the opportunity the floor to ceiling mirrors gave him in situations like this. He slipped on the penultimate pair, a pair of bright orange hipster shorts with a yellow elastic waist band. They were snug, pulled a little tight at the front, but by no means uncomfortable. He turned around, twisting his torso so that he could check out the way the fabric hugged his butt, rising up to show off just a little of each ass cheek. He thought they looked cute even if they clashed awfully with the pale pink cropped jumper (Seokjin’s) that he had on as well. 

He moved to the door, opening it and sticking his head out. 

“Seokjin!” He yelled. There was a muffled thump somewhere in the house, followed by quiet cursing. He chuckled. The door to Seokjin’s office opened and Seokjin’s head poked out. 

“Yes, Joon-ah?” He looked a little flustered. 

“I'm gonna look at the last pair, you want to come back in?” Seokjin’s face lit up. 

“Yes, let me save and I'll be right there!” With that, he disappeared back into his office. 

Namjoon retreated back into the bedroom, gazing happily at the veritable mound of underwear he had just acquired. He didn't have a favourite style yet. He supposed that would come with time. He was kneeling demurely at the end of the bed when Seokjin finally waltzed in – well, as demure as he could look wearing only bright orange panties and a cropped jumper.  

Seokjin settled himself on the bed beside him and watched his partner expectantly. Namjoon slid the box into his lap and crinkled the tissue paper in his hands, peeling it back slowly. Why not be a little bit dramatic every once in a while? He gasped aloud when he laid eyes on the final pair of panties. They were delicate, flimsy even, and made of a mint green lace with an intricate pattern and understated frills at the top of each leg. They looked as if they would ride quite low on his hips, fit snugly, but, by far the best thing about them was that they were the exact same shade of mint green as his hair. 

"They match," he whispered in awe. 

"Uh huh, it was on purpose. If you- if you like them, I'll buy you a new pair every time you change your hair." For the first time he sounded a little uncertain, but the cheeky grin plastered on the younger's face when he looked up restored his confidence. "You better not change it too often." Namjoon just winked at him. "Well... How about I close my eyes whilst you put them on. I really want to see you in them." His voice dropped a little and Namjoon felt a little stir of excitement in his stomach.  

"Sure." He replied, sliding off the bed and taking up the panties in one hand. He held them up to admire before slipping out of the orange hipsters, throwing them in the direction of the bed where they hit Jin in the face and stayed there. The man flinched but, to his credit, didn't open his eyes. 

"Kim Namjoon," he said, voice low but wavering as he forced down laughter, "did you just throw your underwear at me?" Namjoon cringed, he hadn't intended for that to happen. 

"It was an accident." Jin snorted, blindly dropping the pants into his lap, toying with them. 

"You're lucky I really like you."  

Namjoon turned away, stepping into the lace pants and pulling them up leisurely, enjoying the way the lace dragged over his skin as he did so. He fingered the little frills as he gazed at his reflection in the mirror. They looked good and they felt even better. Wow. They looked sexy. It was kind of embarrassing. He turned around to face Seokjin, the man still kneeling on the bed, eyes closed, fiddling with those orange pants. 

"You can look now," Namjoon said and watched as the blonde's eyes fluttered open. 

"Woah," he breathed hands stilling in his lap, eyes zeroing in on Namjoon's crotch then tracing each leg in turn before, inevitably returning to his crotch. His gaze flickered up to Namjoon's hair, skipped over the cropped jumper and focused on his flat stomach. "Damn." Namjoon was blushing. He found himself suddenly squirming under Seokjin's heated gaze. He expected a compliment or two and of course his boyfriend was going to check him out but this was so much more than just that; right now, Seokjin was practically fucking him with his eyes. "Can you-" Seokjin paused to clear his throat, a breathless quality to his voice, "can you turn around for me, Joon-ah." Namjoon obliged, his blush growing heavier, fingers nervously tugging on the little frills on his hips as he turned to face the mirror. He watched through the mirror as Seokjin appraised his ass with hooded eyes, biting his lip and shifting a little on the bed. "You look so sexy, Joon-ah." He almost growled the words. "Do you feel sexy?" Namjoon nodded shyly, meeting the eyes of Seokjin's reflection. "Forgive me, but these ones are kind of for me too. I've always wanted to see you in lace." Namjoon swallowed, flipping his hair as he allowed Seokjin to continue eye fucking him. "You can turn around, come here." Namjoon obeyed immediately, reaching the bed in four swift strides. Seokjin quickly reached out and tugged the green haired individual into his lap, guiding his legs either side of his hips. 

"Thank you," Namjoon said, automatically sliding his arms around the other's neck as he settled in his lap. Seokjin's smile was radiant. 

"Anything for you." He slid his fingers into Namjoon's hair at the roots, laying his lips against the younger's in a brief kiss.  

“Anything for you.” Seokjin drew back, trailing his fingers through mint hair and laying it down over defined shoulders. Their eyes met.  

"Can I ask you to do something for me?" Namjoon nodded. "I want you to wear this pair to work tomorrow, under your clothes." The younger just stared back for a moment, uncomprehendingly, before he choked. 

"Wha-what?" He began. "I can't do that!" Seokjin gave him an amused smile. 

"What happened to 'anything for you'?" Namjoon spluttered. "Namjoon, it's fine - I won't ask you to do anything you don't want to, it's just... Think about it, you'd have them on under your clothes - your smart suit - you'd know and I'd know, but no one else would." Namjoon was finding it hard to catch his breath, following the movements of Seokjin's lips as the elder's hands tracked down to his ass and squeezed. "A little secret, hidden from view." Seokjin's smile was frankly dangerous and Namjoon was sure his entire face must be flushed red by now.  

“L-let’s talk about this a little more,” Namjoon forced out, dropping his gaze to Seokjin’s shoulder, “you have a proposition?” 

… 

He wore the lace panties to work. He'd expected to feel awkward or self conscious with something so undeniably, purposefully sexy hidden beneath his smart slacks, but he didn't (or at least, only a little). He felt empowered. In fact, he felt badass. There was a certain thrill to having that kind of secret; he was beginning to truly understand Seokjin’s request. Or perhaps it was Seokjin that deeply understood him. Either way it was a pleasant feeling. And, above all, he felt an astonishing boost in how comfortable he felt in himself. Even if there was that little part of his mind that wondered what it would be like if someone found out, if someone saw… 

The day went by just a little bit too slow, every meeting seeming to drag longer than necessary. By the time he was finally able to leave, he was just ready to be home, in Seokjin’s arms. Or under him. 

He pulled his hair out of its ponytail with a sigh, letting it tumble down messily over his shoulders. It felt good to have it down, even if he was going to have to put it back up before he returned home – also at Seokjin’s request. It was a relief to have it down for a little bit though and he pushed his fingers into the mint strands at the roots with a sigh, eyes fluttering closed as he massaged his scalp. He was lucky his boss let him have this hair. Truly lucky. 

There was a soft bump and he opened his eyes immediately, gaze sharp, to meet the eyes of one of the interns – Jimin, he thought, wondering absently why there were so goddamn many of them and why the turnover was so high (it was like being in Night Vale, honestly). The kid was staring at him, pretty lips forming a perfect ‘o’ as he looked on, entranced. More accurately, the kid was staring at his hair, eyes practically shining. When he realised that he'd been caught in the act, he turned an equally pretty shade of red and bowed hastily, momentarily disappearing behind the wall of the cubicle. 

“I-I'm so so s-sorry,” the kid stuttered, stepping round the side of the cubicle, wringing his fingers anxiously, “I just… Your hair is so-” he gazed at it, seemingly losing his train of thought, fingers twitching towards Namjoon minutely. “Sorry, I just came to- came to collect any dirty mugs, do you… Do you have any?” He turned to look at the desk as he spoke, blushing even more, if that was at all possible, when he saw the veritable shrine to the gods of tea and coffee that Namjoon’s desk became at the end of a long day. Namjoon giggled. 

“Take your pick, kid,” he said, starting to gather his hair back up, “you're Jimin, right?” The kid looked startled, nodding furiously as he picked up a couple of mugs. “Well thank you, Jimin, that's very helpful of you.” Jimin’s face broke out into the brightest smile Namjoon had ever seen, all traces of nervousness vanishing in an instant. He pottered away happily, multiple mugs hanging from each hand and Namjoon started packing up, humming under his breath. 

He couldn't wait to get back to Seokjin. 


End file.
